


Ten

by visionshadows



Series: November [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Ten

 

Susan trails her hand over the console of The TARDIS, the soft pulse of content making her smile softly. Barbara and Ian are asleep and Grandfather is in the library reading some stuffy old book.

She wants to go somewhere, wants to get out of the Vortex and land. Adventure was why she convinced her grandfather to show her how to fly a TARDIS, leading them down a path that made them enemies of Gallifrey. It doesn't matter to her anyway, not anymore. And Grandmother died a few years back, leaving Grandfather alone. Her parents had charged him with her safety, but they hadn't realized how alone Grandfather truly was and how easily Susan could get her way with him.

Susan knows that sometimes she uses that to her advantage too often, but she hasn't seen Grandfather this happy in a long time. Barbara and Ian could be wet blankets, but they usually fell into line quick enough.

"Child," Grandfather says from the doorway, his glasses perch on the tip of his nose as he looks at her over the rims. "Let her rest. She needs to spend time in the Vortex even if you don't want to."

"I want to go somewhere new," Susan says, leaning against the rail. "I want see everything."

"You already can," Grandfather says as he makes his way over to her, pressing gentle fingers against the side of her head.

She forgets that she can see all of Time and Space in her mind if she concentrates hard enough. She didn't go to the Academy and Grandfather isn't the best teacher. But his cool, dry fingers against the side of her head make Time and Space spread out in front of and behind her.

Susan's eyes shut softly. "I want to fix so much."

"We cannot fix what is meant to be."

"But what if we were *meant* to fix it." Her eyes open again and she looks into the watery blue eyes that only look back with affection. "How can we leave it?"

"If we are meant to fix it, we will fix it." Grandfather lets his fingers drop. "We cannot meddle in the matters of lesser races."

Susan snorts at that. "We're Time Lords! That's what we're around for. We protect Time."

"Time Lords do, yes. Child," Grandfather's voice is heavy. "We are not like them. All we can do is attempt to not create our own paradoxes while we try to stay one step ahead of them."

Susan is quiet for a long moment before she leans against her grandfather. His arms go around her, keeping her close. "I want to be better than that."

Grandfather kisses the top of her head softly. "So do I."  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
